Electron beam devices, in particular a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a transmission electron microscope (TEM), are used for examining samples in order to obtain insights with regard to the properties and behavior of said samples under specific conditions.
In the case of an SEM, an electron beam (also called primary electron beam hereinafter) is generated using a beam generator. The electrons of the primary electron beam are accelerated to a predeterminable energy and focused by a beam guiding system, in particular an objective lens, onto a sample to be analyzed (that is to say an object to be analyzed). A high-voltage source having a predeterminable acceleration voltage is used for acceleration purposes in the case of the SEM. Using a deflection device, the primary electron beam is guided in a raster-type fashion over a surface of the sample to be analyzed. In this case, the electrons of the primary electron beam interact with the material of the sample to be analyzed. In particular, interaction particles and/or interaction radiation arise(s) as a consequence of the interaction. By way of example, electrons are emitted by the sample to be analyzed (so-called secondary electrons) and electrons with the primary electron beam are backscattered at the sample to be analyzed (so-called backscattered electrons). The secondary electrons and backscattered electrons are detected and used for image generation. An imaging of the sample to be analyzed is thus obtained.
An imaging of a sample to be analyzed is one possible form of analysis of the sample to be analyzed. However, further forms of analysis are indeed known. By way of example, the interaction radiation (for example X-ray radiation or cathodoluminescent light) is detected and evaluated in order to obtain conclusions about the composition of the sample to be analyzed.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to use combination devices for processing and/or for analyzing a sample, wherein both electrons and ions can be guided onto a sample to be processed and/or to be analyzed. By way of example, it is known for an SEM to be additionally equipped with an ion beam column. Using an ion beam generator arranged in the ion beam column, ions are generated which are used for processing a sample (for example for removing a layer of the sample or for applying material to the sample) or else for imaging. In this case, the SEM serves, in particular, for observing the processing, but also for further analysis of the processed or non-processed sample.
Furthermore, the prior art discloses a particle beam device having a first particle beam column having a first beam axis, wherein the first particle beam column is designed for generating a first particle beam. In addition, the known particle beam device has a second particle beam column, which is provided with a second beam axis and which is designed for generating a second particle beam. The first particle beam column and the second particle beam column are arranged with respect to one another in such a way that the first beam axis and the second beam axis form a first angle of approximately 50°. Furthermore, the known particle beam device has a sample carrier, which is rotatable about a rotation axis. The rotation axis runs through the center of the sample carrier. Furthermore, the rotation axis forms a second angle with the first beam axis and a third angle with the second beam axis. At the sample carrier, a sample can be arranged on a sample holder, wherein the sample has a sample surface to be processed and/or to be analyzed. The sample holder extends along the rotation axis. The sample surface has a surface normal that forms a fourth angle with the rotation axis.
With regard to the prior art, reference is made for example to DE 10 2008 041 815 A1, DE 10 2007 026 847 A1 and EP 1 443 541 B1, which are incorporated herein by reference.
With the known particle beam devices from the prior art, by way of example, series examinations are carried out on a sample. This is understood to mean, in particular, that the sample surface of a sample is firstly processed with the first particle beam in a first step. By way of example, material of the sample surface is removed or material is applied to the sample surface. In order to process the sample surface, the sample carrier is brought into a first position relative to the first particle beam column. Afterward, the sample surface is processed with the first particle beam. In a second step, the processed sample surface is analyzed using the second particle beam. For this purpose, the sample carrier is brought into a second position relative to the second particle beam column. Afterward, the processed sample surface is analyzed. By way of example, the processed sample surface is imaged using the second particle beam. In general, the sample surface in the second position of the sample carrier is oriented with respect to the second beam axis in such a way that a coincidence point lies in the plane of the sample surface. The coincidence point is a point at which the first beam axis and the second beam axis intersect. In the second position, the sample surface to be analyzed using the second particle beam is arranged in inclined fashion with respect to the second beam axis.
During the series examination, provision is then made for carrying out a multiple change between the first step and the second step. In order to obtain a sufficiently good analysis of the sample surface, in particular an imaging of the processed sample surface with a high resolution capability, in general the sample carrier in the second position has to be moved closer to the second particle beam column and the second particle beam has to be focused again onto the processed sample surface. As a result of this, however, the series examination on the sample becomes time-consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to address the problem of specifying a particle beam device and to enable a series examination on a sample in a simple and rapid manner.